2b2t Press
The 2b2t Press (http://2b2t.press) is an anonymous 2b2t media group that is intended to post 2b2t "news" (as in memes and shitposts) on their WordPress website, social media accounts, and their Minecraft account "2b2tpress." History The 2b2t Press first appeared in the 2b2t community in July of 2016 by originally sharing their articles written on http://2b2t.press with the 2b2t subreddit. The domain name "2b2t.press" was initially created on July 21, 2016https://www.whois.com/whois/2b2t.press. Mastery of Shitposting The articles on the 2b2t Press website appeared to be satirical, mostly fake, shitposts. From the grammar, spelling, and overall aesthetic of the website, it would appear that the "journalists" of the 2b2t Press took a lot of time to make their content appear as if it were written by a child. The website was hosted with WordPress blogging software and had a custom or modified theme created by 2b2t Press. The website was (probably) intentionally terribly designed with minimal CSS styling, obnoxious colors, and oddly sized margins. Spelling errors were also a continuous theme with the 2b2t Press website, the articles, and the social media accounts associated with the 2b2t Press. Note the a section from the original footer on the website: website designed by profesionals with latest css3 and html5 technologes Most of the articles written by the 2b2t Press group also contained various terrible stock images with blatantly obvious watermarks. It is assumed that this was to give the posts less of an appeal to logos, as it seems the intentions of the group were to gain attention from how horrible the posts actually were. Community Involvement 2b2t Press have a Twitter, Reddit, and YouTube account. The Reddit account was most active, which is where they shared a majority of their posts with the 2b2t community on the 2b2t subreddit. They responded to many other posts and gave other input on the subreddit as well. The Twitter account was mostly used to rally attention to the blog posts as well as provide quick updates to followers of the group. The YouTube account only contains 1 video produced by the group for the 1 year anniversary of The Rusher War. The video covers the history of the event in a low-resolution PowerPoint presentation given by one of the 2b2t Press group members supposedly. According to namemc.com, the "2b2tpress" Minecraft account was changed to "mineDonaldTrump" in April of 2017.https://namemc.com/profile/mineDonaldTrump.1 Shutdown Drama Following the shutdown of their website, 2b2t Press created a petition on change.org claiming that Verizon had shutdown their services. in december of 2016 our precious website http:/2b2t.press/, which we spent alot of time organizing and creating, was shut down by our providor Verizon.https://www.change.org/p/verizon-verizon-must-stop-censoring-trump-supporting-websites The claim alleged that Verizon had shutdown the 2b2t Press for endorsing U.S. presidential candidate, Donald J. Trump. In October of 2017, nearly 1 year after the group's disappearance, the 2b2t Press returned for a short period. A new logo was created and the website was up for a brief amount of time. It is unclear whether the 2b2t Press is still active. The official 2b2t Press Twitter, Reddit, and YouTube accounts have been inactive for some time. Category:Meme Category:Groups Category:History Category:Shitposts Category:Meme groups Category:Rusher